Emotionless Love
by Elstarforever
Summary: Eve has never known love for what it really is. But when she is awakened by Elsword, "it" came.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, this is yes, another(I) story. I have the habit of making new stories and not finishing them. ^-^ But then, they're good ideas.**

**Classes**

**Elsword: LK 18  
Aisha: EM 16  
Rena: GA 17  
Raven: BM 19  
Eve: CE 16  
Chung: TT 18  
Ara: SD 16**

**Prologue**

It was painful. The moment she was awakened from her slumber, the moment she came in contact with the sun.  
"Great, look what you did Thickass!"  
"I threw a rock. So?"  
The sound of someone being whacked on the head sounded.  
"Look _closer_ Elbaka." A red haired boy peeks down the small pit.  
"Oh. Oops. Hey Aisha, quit being a jerk and come over here and see this." A purple haired girl comes over and peers down with interest. "I think it's dead." He pokes sharply at her shoulder.  
The silver haired girl leaps out and smacks the boy so he flew five feet away. "How _dare _you filthy insolent peasant insult me. Don't you know it's rude to point? And I am clearly not an 'it' or 'dead'." She glares at him evily. The girl shrugs and watches.  
"That's what you get for insulting a girl."  
"Yes." She calms down and her face changes to a poker one. The boy struggles to his feet.  
"Who are you?"  
"Queen Eve, Queen of Nasods."  
"You're married?"  
_Slap_.  
"Don't be so rude Elsword." A blonde elf chides. "I'm Rena."  
The purple girl waves. "I'm Aisha and the dickhead you slapped is Elsword."  
"Greetings Aisha and Rena. And dickhead Elsword." Aisha grins. "Moby, Remy, come." Eve gives a series of beeps. Two flying mechanic orbs float over.  
"Do you have anybody here with you? Any friends?" Rena asks curiously.  
"If course she doesn't, she came from a pit in the ground." Elsword mutters. _Slap_.  
"What are 'friends'?"  
Aisha looks surprised. "Friends are people you can trust, who you can depend on."  
"Oh. Then no." She looks kinda sad.  
"I'll be your friend." A voice pips up.  
"Elsword?" Eve looks rather offended.  
"Yeah sure, why not?" He offers a handshake. Eve accepts and they shake.  
"Guys we should go now. It's getting dark." Rena points out.  
"Oh yeah right. C'mon Eve." Elsword grins.


	2. Chapter 1: A Few Years Later

**Hi guys, this a new version of Chapter 1, since the other chapter is a prologue, and my original Chapter 1 was crappy. So here is the new Chapter 1, and check my profile for polls (I've had one for two months, still no votes). Um, enjoy the story!**

**Character Info**

**Elsword: LK **

**Aisha: EM**

**Rena: WS**

**Raven: BM**

**Eve: CE (Code Empress)**

**Chung: TT or DC, I dunno...**

**Ara: SD**

**Eve's POV**

I wake up to the sound of an Elsword & Aisha argument. It's been a few years since they pulled me out of my resting chamber along with Rena and everything was pretty normal. We've had some new recruits since then, all with different personalities. But Elsword and Aisha have been pretty much the same. They have daily arguments, Elsword's grown a bit since then, but they still pretty much piss Rena off a lot. I slide off the bed and tug on some clothes and do my CE hairstyle. Oberon still needs some upgrades and Moby a polish, but other than that, I'm fine. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I've gotten used to the personal hygiene issue that humans have, and adapted into living like a human, but I kinda still miss the old Nasod life. Royalty, and a life of mechanical wonders. But a human's life is good as well. I hear Rena's shout sounding though the house. I guess Elsword and Aisha did a good job of pissing her off. I should get going anyways. The smell of bacon is hard to resist.

Elsword and Aisha are still bickering at the table and Rena is red faced as ever, trying to keep her anger in. Raven is just ignoring them and sipping coffee. Ara and Chung come out soon after me. Rena places platters of egg and bacon on the table, and g,ares at Elsword and Aisha menacingly while she gives them their plates. She sits down and everybody eats in silence, that is, everybody except Elsword and Aisha. Their plates remain untouched as they bicker. Finally, Rena can't take it anymore and starts hollering. She's worse than a Howler from Harry Potter. Everybody cringes, Elsword and Aisha the most. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT IT?! ALL YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DOING ALL DAY IS BICKERING AND MORE BICKERING! NOW SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR FOOD!"

"Yes Rena..." They mumble. They pick up their forks and start chewing.

"That's better." She sits down and soon she's her happy self again. We eat in silence for the rest of the meal. Elsword and Aisha seem to be in an awkward situation, so they finish their meals extra early and vanish into their rooms. I hear the sound of messages being sent at a rapid pace. I guess they're having a texting argument. Oh well. It's better than one of their normal ones.

"Hey Eve?" I snap out of my trance.

"Yeah Chung?"

"Um, do you wanna go out to the village today? Look at some of the booths?" He blushes madly as he says this. Wha? Chung's asking me out on a date? I hesitate, I mean, I'm not into him. I don't want to hurt his feelings. But then, it's better to hurt someone's feelings than to break their heart.

"No, I have some things to do. Upgrade Oberon, fix the drones..." His ears seem to droop a little.

"Oh, okay." I finish and slide the chair back. I stand and leave the room.


	3. Chapter 2: Boys

**IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO UPDATE QUICKLY ON A STORY THEN GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IN THE F*CKING POLL! Sheesh. Thank you for whoever voted for Emotionless Love to be finished faster than the others, *grumbles*. That poll's been there for two months and NOBODY's voted except for that Emotionless Love voter. **

**Rena: Calm down Zia...**

**Me: DON'T TELL ME TO F*CKING CALM DOWN! But I probably should... How do you guys like the story so far?**

**Aisha: It's a love triangle right?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Chung: Why you make me like a desperate person for luv?**

**Me: Reasons. I'm not in the mood to answer you guy's questions, so here's the story. R&R, and VOTE IN THE POLL! **

**Eve's POV**

What are these strange human feelings that surround me when I see him? A mixture of wanting and needing, I can't describe it. It only gets stronger near Elsword. Perhaps I should ask Rena. For some strange reason, I think she's the person all the girls turn to when they in love distress. Guess I'll be joining them.

When I return to the kitchen, it's deserted. Small beeping noises still can be heard from Elsword and Aisha's room, and a small scuffle sounds from in the backyard, in the training area. Only Rena is in the kitchen, washing the plates. I knock on the wall to get her attention. Her head turns toward me, but her hands still do the dish washing skillfully. "Hey Rena, got a sec?"

"No, I need to finish up these last plates. Go to my room. I be there soon." I nod and head off in that direction. I swing open the door and examine her room. Not opening closets and drawers, just looking. She has a closet with glass doors that are made into the wall, a light green bed with dark green leaves pattern and a single white pillow. The entire room is neat and clean, and a small wooden desk lays next to the bed. A small array of books is on it, with an open bag full of make-up supplies. A small green fluffy rug is placed on the cold wooden floor. A glass of water lays on the nightstand on the other side of her bed, along with a lamp. It gives off a green glow. A green alarm clock sits next to it, _tick, tick, tick_. Rena comes in and sits on the bed. She pats the bed and I sit. "What's wrong? Is it boy related?" I nod. She smiles warmly. "You went to the right person. Who's the boy?"

"Elsword." She smiles.

"It's a Elsword and Eve one. Eh. So that's why you turned down Chung this morning."

"You knew?"

"I had my guesses."

"What's the feeling I have right now towards him?" Rena looks shocked at the question.

"You mean you don't know what that is? Well it's called _love_, but if it's weak and not as strong, it's _like_." I nod.

"So I've been feeling _like_ for these past few years and now it's _love_?"

"Depends."

I frown. "Well that's helpful." She smiles pityingly.

"I only give answers to these kind of things. You have to find out the rest yourself." She grins. "It is your love story."

"Do you think he likes me?"

"Maybe... but you might wanna open up a little more to him." Before I can say anything else, Elsword barges in.

"if you two are done talking, come out and train with us."

"Who won?" I ask.

"Oh, you mean on the argument? We called a draw." He replies. "C'mon guys, go out and train with us." He flashes a grin that always enchants me.

"Uh, okay..." I stutter. "C'mon Rena!" She smiles.

"Fine, let's go!"


	4. Chapter 3: First Kiss

**Hi guys, and thank you to the people who actually did vote on my poll, and I GOT THE MESSAGE, I'LL START UPDATING THIS STORY MORE OFTEN! Sheesh. **

**Eve's POV**

**(I'm gonna stay in Eve for most of this story.) Eve: GET OUT OF MY HEAD! **

**Me: No! :D**

We get out to the training area in a few minutes, I had to go and get Oberon, Ophelia, and the drones. The training area was a gift from Elesis for Elsword, so the entire area took up a lot of space and had a lot of equipment. Raven was messing with the weights, Aisha was in the inside part of the training area and "running" on the tred mill. She was floating a couple centimeters above it so she wasn't really running. Chung and Ara was sparring. Elsword goes over to join Raven at the weights section and me and Rena head off to spar. Chung joins Rena and ignores me. I guess he's a little miffed at me rejecting him. Ara starts sparring with me. Nothing really happens. I'm not in the mood to train, I only was cheerful and upbeat because Elsword said to come out and train. So I have Oberon and Ophelia fight Ara while I float in the air, sitting on Moby and using Remy as an armrest. I improved them long ago to withstand my weight. I sit and watch Ara battle Oberon and Ophelia. Aisha comes out and sits on the grass to watch. Soon everybody's attention is on me and Ara, plus the drones and Oberon and Ophelia. Ara soon stops, one because it's pointless, I was supposed to be sparring her, and two, Oberon and Ophelia started hissing and shooting sparks. "Oberon, Ophelia, power down." They do, and with the help of Elsword, we drag them back into my room. "Thanks." I say, wiping my forehead with my sleeve.

He grins. "Anytime." It's silent for a moment. Then I give him a quick peck on the cheek. As I pull my head away, he pulls my head closer to him and kisses me. When he lets go, I'm a little dazed. He grins again, and exits, rejoining the rest of the gang.

**I put a little kiss between them. Happy? I'll make it more intense soon, just wait. Probably won't be any lemon till near end. Must hire a lemon writer...**


End file.
